Slytherin Pet
by KillinBuddy
Summary: Harry has been captured by Voldemort and now spends his time during the war locked in a cell with a friend. One Shot.


Harry Potter looked into eyes almost mirroring his own. The green reflected there would have been pegged for the same ones he was sure was one his own face had it not been for the icy undertone of hatred. His wrists, held in place above him by shackles, let him know that he was still awake due to the constant sting of raw flesh against cold metal. The pain was phased out while he watched the Slytherin pet, a nickname the boy in front of him had picked up due to his seemingly docile nature. His appearance and the way he acted in school had been enough to make everyone believe that the sorting hat had finally made a mistake though the Slytherin's themselves made no comment on that. Long blond hair, trailing down to just below the Slytherin's hips, was intent to keep falling into his face no mater how many times he'd brush it behind his ears, bangs just not long enough to stay put.

Harry thought of the irony that the most seemingly unslytherin of the whole school was in fact the heir. Not blood related surely, at least not that Harry was aware. He doubted Voldemort was human enough to conceive a child. Another problem with that was the man's, if you could still call him that, obsession with purity of blood. Harry figured that Voldemort had just picked a pure blood that was loyal to him and took their child as his heir.

He had been in the cell for a while now. Both of the boys seemed content to remain silent. The blond leaning against the wall opposite of where Harry hung secure to the ceiling. One could never be too careful with the Potter boy, as his lord had called him once, for once not using the vile names he had taken to ranting in his study. Even with the many spells and muggle ways of keeping the boy confined his lord had seen it fit to post a guard. He strongly believed that he was left here so as not to get himself killed in the war that had broke out upstairs.

It had started a good ways from the manner. Dumbledore's Order, another name his lord tended to rant, and Fudge's Aurors made quiet a display as they stood off against the Death Eaters among which were a good number of dark creatures who had thought it worth their while to side with the dark lord. The sides were clearly marked as good and evil. If that was truly the case he highly doubted it.

He had managed to join Hogwarts as a student in his seventh year, a drop out of Durmstrang. While the headmaster had tried to check his story of course, he had expected as much, the records of the school were tightly shut even to the I great /I Albus Dumbledore. So he managed to get into the school and just short of torching the hat had to be satisfied with becoming a Slytherin. It was easier then he had thought. Originally he expected them all to suspect him as soon as he was sorted into the house of snakes. It seemed as though they all wanted to believe, short of a few annoyingly hypocritical Gryffindors, that there could be some good from the house that was the breeding grounds for dark lords.

Making friends with them all was easy as well. Hufflepuffs first and easiest but with them backing you as being sweet and innocent one only had to wait for the others to fall in line. Ravenclaws were impressed with his knowledge, as they should be seeing he was raised and trained by Voldemort himself along with various tutors, all dead now. The Gryffindors had to be next to fall to him. They didn't trust him as easily. His first target was to aim at someone who was well liked by all in the house but had some sort of deep connection with the golden trio. First thoughts were to befriend Neville, a small lump of a boy who didn't seem to be good in anything other then herbology. That notation was quickly chased away in favor of family. Ginny Weasley, the girl was almost at the center of Gryffindor, family to Ronald Weasley of the golden trio and rather close to a good many people outside of her house; as an added plus it was painfully obvious that her crush on one Harry Potter wasn't entirely forgotten. Ronald had been a pain from start to finish but he'd managed to gather the Gryffindors on his side shortly followed by the Slytherin's with a few mentions of whom he was raised by.

Teachers were not omitted from his little act. He regularly made it a habit to get extra work from all classes, as well as being the perfect pupil, giving Hermione a run for her money, so to speak. Severus Snape, though known for being a biased Slytherin supporter didn't seem to let anyone be liked outside of classes. This was overlooked for the fact that he wore a dark mark and so would have pressure from Voldemort should problems occur. Dumbledor was a bit harder to work with, as he wasn't seen other then during meals and occasionally in the halls. A few slips to Potter about having the feeling that the headmaster didn't like him much had it solved within a week. The nut that kept predicting everyone's death decided that the clouds above him were very ominous and so kept clear. While it meant one person was against him, she was a nutcase that no one really believed other then her groupies and as he wasn't in the class it made no difference. The others were merely sticklers for good behavior and grades and so were easy to bag.

During his little visit at the school he'd learned one thing, oddly enough. He'd found that even the best of people had a bit of dark that they kept hidden from the world and that the darkest most evil sadistic git couldn't drown out the light that kept them going. For example, a good light person such as Harry Potter, everyone's hero, sometimes wished that he could tell the world to go to hell. He wanted to leave them all to their fate every time they sent him back to the pit they dare called his family. Another, Draco Malfoy, the epitome of evil and sarcastic git of Hogwarts, would sleep with a stuffed giraffe. Said giraffe was kept secret among all of Slytherin or risk evoking the rage of a Malfoy.

As soon as the first spell was cast the entire image of good and evil was broken into survival. Both sides wanted to win merely to survive what would happen if they didn't. It hadn't taken very long for Voldemort to take his heir back to the manner and leave him to watch the boy-who-lived. He hadn't moved since he was left in the room. Up until he lowered his gaze from the ceiling he wasn't even aware if the other was conscious. Seeing the other's gaze fixed on him, almost as though hoping, or maybe even pleading, that he'd smile and say something like 'got ya' and then proceed to tell him all the elaborate spells he had used to make it seem so real.

Moving away from the wall his hand searched out his wand from the folds of fabric. It didn't really take more then a second; there was never time to be looking for your wand should the need for it arise. The thin piece of finely polished wood pointed to the darker haired boy. For a moment he considered his choices of spells. The war was definitely right above them, as he'd heard when the doors were blasted open and half found himself hoping that the beautifully carved snake hadn't been destroyed. An incantation was muttered from behind golden hair that persisted to annoy.

Harry half expected pain and half expected death so when the cuffs disappeared from around his wrists he was so startled that he stumbled forward and almost found himself meeting the floor. Looking to green eyes in confusion he wasn't sure if he should ask, incase it caused the chains to return. It was only a moment that he had to have possibly asked any questions as he was quickly faced with the retreating back of whom he had once called a close friend.

"The next time you see me, kill first," The voice was distant though not unfeeling "because I will." The raw emotion on such a normally guarded person sounded suffocating. It was as though the body that was confining it all should have dropped to the ground dead with all the confliction. Anger was dominant, though who at was uncertain. Under typical ones Harry would think of on him were also pain and a deep caring, though directed at whom, again he couldn't say. Everything that came off him in waves didn't seem to be aimed toward Harry and the dark haired boy could have sworn that the blond didn't even know he was still there.

Harry thought of Sirius and Cedric, needlessly dying in a never-ending battle. He hadn't been able to save either of them. He'd come to terms with that somehow during his last year at Hogwarts. This he could change. Perhaps, if he did something different he could keep more from dying "You don't have to do this." He thought his voice sounded weak, almost pleadingly "There's another way… there has to be. There has to be another way to end this then everyone needlessly throwing their lives away, like it was nothing!"

The blond paused at the door. It made sense from another's point of view, a dreamer. That was it. Harry was a dreamer, always had been and always would be. He didn't doubt that he'd be stopped if he didn't supply some sort of answer. Perhaps from a view the other would understand more and openly accept. "People can't help whom they love," his voice was softer then he had meant it to be, almost caring "they're not supposed to" He didn't wait for a response but rather left the room knowing he wouldn't be stopped unless they found each other in the war raging upstairs.

Harry had stayed where he was for a grand total of five seconds. It would do no good trying to work out the meaning when he was needed to finish this battle. While he ran up the stairs he met no one until he entered the entrance hall. None noticed his arrival but continued fighting in the ruined room. Making his way though the fighting he followed the pain in his scar, calling him to Voldemort and someone's demise. There was no more retries, one of them was going to die here and the other, live on forever burdened with the guilt of their death.

It was all too soon that he found the dark lord, sitting on a throne appropriately enough. The duel that ensued had them both pained not but minutes later yet neither was willing to give in or give up. Harry was thrown into the same throne Voldemort had sat in at the beginning of their meeting and found his opening. The dark words came to his mouth without thought "Avada Kedavra!" It was not however the dark lord on the receiving end, as he would have liked. The green light faded to show a boy with long blond hair lying at the dark lord's feet, having accomplished his task of protecting his lord as he had wished.

Harry stood by the casket of a blond haired Slytherin, paying his respects to a close friend, almost enemy. Moving back from the box he went back to where Ron and Hermione stood waiting for him. Hermione gave him a hug and a sad smile. He knew that she would understand his wish to be at the funeral. Ron however seemed more unforgiving when it came to Slytherin's. "A Death Eater to the end and it didn't even do them any good" The red head didn't bother to keep his voice down.

The battle with Voldemort had gone well for Harry after the attempt at saving the dark lord from his doom. He wasn't sure how it came to it but it was a battle of pure and raw power. In the end he broke Voldemort's and all that had been left was Tom M. Riddle, a muggle man who was clearly suffering from insanity. Tom was taken away by the Ministry of Magic and rumors spread that he was killed or given the dementor's kiss. No, the boy's actions hadn't saved his lord, prolonged his life perhaps and possibly made it even worse for him in the long run. The harsh words that came from him as he turned his back on the read head silenced the whole area "Shut up Ron"

All right, now that I got that bug out of my butt. Four days before I'm to go on my trip and I decide that I really need to write this cause it won't let me sleep. So, its 1:50 in the morning and I just finished writing it. I still need to look it over but I'm gunna print that out, do a read over tonight for any major mistakes and then tomorrow I think I'll do another read over and possibly have my dad read it for mistakes… I don't think it had even any curse words in it…. Go figure. Nothing is mine but the characters that I kidnap and lock in my closet so ha! Goes to give them air and then cuddle Draco

I really don't believe anything even close to this will happen. My thoughts on the last book are that Harry will kill Volddy, then be killed himself because he either takes the man's place or due to the world's fear that he might. Anyway, the list of Deaths:

Harry (100)

Hermione (90)

Draco (49) who could possibly bring themselves to kill him?

Ron (10) Could happen but not likely

Dumbledore (50) manipulative old coot might or might not get his way, a toss up

Hagrid (70)

One of the twins, female (99)

Volddy (100)

Fred ∨ George (30)

Ginny (90)

Percy (50) depends on if he gets back with family

Lupin (100) last of the Marauders

Wormtail (100) same as Lupin

Bellatrix (100) Harry's getting revenge

Sirius (100) already dead but some swear that he'll come back, won't happen

Fudge (10) but he will be removed from office

Snape (100) no matter how much hates Potter wouldn't let them kill him

Cho (50) because I don't like her but probably not

Neville (20)

Half of Hogwarts population if not more

Reasoning: She stated that she would leave it so that she couldn't continue the book past the 7th one. Sooo, Harry & Volddy must die and the others just make sense in that scenario. I think Harry will go evil because Dumbledor is a manipulative old coot and everyone's sick and tired of it!

Anyway, reviews would be nice and please don't yell too much as again I did it late late at night.


End file.
